


Проба скина

by Линде (Lindesimpino)



Category: Original Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindesimpino/pseuds/%D0%9B%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B4%D0%B5
Summary: Просто проба созданного скина.Текст сгенерирован нейросетью, чтоб на авторские права не нарываться





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Используется нейросеть [Talk to Transformer](https://app.inferkit.com/demo), по Властелину колец

Legolas and Gimli advanced on the orcs, raising their weapons with a harrowing war cry.

"Gimli, be careful!"

Aragorn called.

"Goblins, prepare to receive us. They are moving in on us from behind!"

Suddenly, the goblin host fell upon them.

The elves fell with a mass of orcs, and, though they fought back valiantly,

they could not hope to stand against such numbers.

The orcs captured them and kept them alive, beating them until they delivered the signal:

"Come. Give me back the men and I will let you go."

And then they gave it.

Aragorn cursed the cold steel of the orcish

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Текст взят с яндекс-автопоэта

почему дорожает бензин  
как отправить посылку в берлин  
как прошить телефон  
что такое канон  
ситилинк интернет-магазин

10 июля 2014

**Author's Note:**

> В результате получилось:  
> \- выравнивание реплик  
> \- цвет текста в работе  
> \- цвет текста в заметках  
> \- заливка фона в работе  
> \- заливка фона в заметках  
> \- смс-формат (шрифт, высота-ширина окошка)  
> \- цвет текста в заголовке  
> Не получилось:  
> \- заливка фона в заголовке (отдельным цветом, как саммари)  
> \- цвет текста в саммари  
> \- заливка фона в саммари  
> \- выравнивание всего текста (justify)  
> \- граничная картинка к заголовку


End file.
